


Good Boy

by DashFlintceschi



Series: 50 Kinky Ways Table [3]
Category: You Me At Six
Genre: Dan punishes him, Josh smashes a plate, M/M, Spanking, Surprisingly mushy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashFlintceschi/pseuds/DashFlintceschi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan punishes Josh for smashing a plate, then rewards him for being honest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Number three: Spanking.

Dan eyes Josh suspiciously as he shuffles into their bedroom, his eyes on the floor as he stands beside the bed, fidgeting from foot to foot as he waits.

“What?” Dan asks shortly, closing his book and sitting it on the bedside table.

“I smashed a plate when I was doing the dishes,” Josh mumbles, and Dan frowns.

“Did you hurt yourself?” He asks, and Josh shakes his head. “Good. Trousers and boxers off, across my lap,” he orders, and Josh nods, shuffling out of his joggers and boxers, and lying across Dan’s lap. “You’re a good boy for telling me,” Dan murmurs as he stokes Josh’s thigh, then swings his arm back and spanks Josh hard. Josh flinches, but doesn’t make a noise. Dan gets annoyed when he makes a noise during his punishments.

Dan gives him five quick, hard spanks, then starts stroking his thigh again.

“Did you clean up the shards?” He asks quietly, and Josh nods. “Good boy. Turn over,” he commands, and though he’s confused, Josh does as he’s told. He usually gets ten spanks for messing up his chores, and Dan usually banishes him to the dog bed afterwards.

Josh lets out a surprised cry as Dan grabs his cock and starts wanking him hard.

“You’re such a good boy,” Dan coos as he turns his hand over and tightens his grip, making Josh whimper as his back arches.

“But… I-I b-broke the…” He stammers, and Dan laughs.

“Yeah, but you cleaned it up, and you told me about it, instead of trying to hide it. You’re such a good boy for telling me,” he explains as he teases the head of his cock.

“Th-thank you, sir… C-can I…?” Josh practically begs, and Dan nods.

“You can cum,” he tells him, and Josh moans loudly as he spills into Dan’s hand. As soon as he’s done, Dan shoves his hand in Josh’s face. “Clean up your mess,” he reminds him, and Josh nods, lapping at Dan’s hand until it’s clean. “Have you done all your chores?” He asks, and Josh nods.

“The dishes were the last. I turned all the lights off and made sure everything was locked up, too,” he tells him softly, and Dan smiles with an approving nod.

“Good boy, go brush your teeth, and then we can cuddle,” he instructs him, and Josh does so with a grin. It’s not often he’s good enough to earn an orgasm and cuddles in the same day.

As they settle down to sleep, Dan spoons him, his arms tightly around Josh’s waist. His skin smarts from the spanking as Dan presses his hips against Josh’s arse, but Josh doesn’t mind. He knows Dan does it for his own good. Dan’s just trying to make him the best he can be.


End file.
